In recent years, under a social environment in which energy supply is limited and people pays great attention to environmental pollution, lithium ion batteries, fuel cells, and super capacitors, which are less pollutional and more environmentally friendly, have attracted people's attention. An electrode material is an important component for an energy storage component such as fuel cells, lithium ion batteries, and super capacitors, and is a key factor influencing energy storage performance, life, and production cost of a component. The development of an electrode with high electrical conductivity, higher capacity, and higher energy storage density is importance in this art.